The present invention relates to a feeding device for fuel.
The feeding devices for fuel are known, in which the fuel is fed from a fuel tank, for example to an injection system of a combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
One of such feeding devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 44 44 854 A1. In this feeding device the feeding pump is driven by an electric motor and the fuel flows from the feeding pipe through a prefilter, and after the feeding pump is guided under the feeding pressure through a main filter. These components are arranged in a filter cup with a removable cover. The electric motor and the feeding pump are located in a central chamber and the main filter is located in a ring chamber which is concentric to the central chamber.
Connectors for tubular connections or pressure hoses are provided on the cover of the filter cup of this known arrangement. Fuel is guided through them to a connection change of the fuel tank. The feeding device therefore forms a complete feeding module which can be directly assembled in the fuel tank. The fuel is aspirated in the fuel tank under the feeding module and can be supplied above from the connection flange on the cover of the fuel tank through a feeding conduit to the combustion engine.
In such feeding devices there is a problem that in the case of low tank level and during curved travels of the vehicle, when the fuel is sloshed back from the feeding pump, a sufficient quantity of fuel is not available to guarantee a continuous feeding to the combustion engine. In the prior art this problem is solved for example by an additional reservoir which is arranged around the feeding pump and in some cases can be filled by an additional suction jet pump. In this situation the structural space which is available in the vehicle has a critical value for forming a sufficiently large reservoir to be available for this purpose.